Like A Prayer
by emily-is-strange
Summary: Danny is having 'the worst day of his existence' and Sam is just what he needs to cheer up. [ONESHOT] based on song 'Like A Prayer' by Madonna covered by Rufio


_Ok. This is my first attempt at a Danny Phantom fic, so yea, criticisms welcome! _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does. I don't own 'Like A Prayer'; Rufio does_

_Ok, then disclaimer done with, so on with the story!_

* * *

_**SLAM!**_

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" growled 16 year-old Danny Fenton as he furiously slammed his bedroom door behind him and kicked his backpack across the room in frustration. "There is seriously NO WAY that this day could get any worse!"

To say Danny had a bad day would be the understatement of the millennium. _'The worst day of my entire existence, as both human and phantom'_ Danny thought to himself as he flung himself onto his bed.

It had started off with him waking up late for school, then he tried to hurriedly get ready and in the process managed to break two of his shoelaces, bang his knee on his desk, slip on some unknown goo in the kitchen, and get attacked by three of his parents new ghost hunting inventions. Then on the way to school he had to battle both the Box Ghost and Klemper, causing him to be a whole half hour late to Lancer's class. This earned him detention and a promise (or threat) of getting a call home.

'_Stupid Box Ghost. Stupid Klemper. Stupid Lancer.'_ The raven-haired halfa then turned over onto his side and pulled his pillow over his head. He had hoped to be able to spend time with Sam and Tucker during lunch, but being that it was the worst day of his entire existence, that didn't happen.

Sam was apparently home sick, and Tucker had some computer meeting with other techno-geeks. The day just did not get any better. Not only did Dash wail on him four times, but he also managed to make a fool out of himself in front of Paulina by crashing into an open locker door, he forgot his math homework (which earned him more detention), and had to battle off Ghost-Hunting Valerie.

'_Stupid Dash. Stupid locker. Stupid vendettas.' _After he served his detention Danny was hoping to make his way home without any problems, but again… worst day of his existence. He had to go through three more ghost fights before he could finally drag himself through his front door. And the sight he was greeted with, was not a happy one.

Apparently Lancer got the chance to call the Fenton household while Danny was out fighting ghosts, and his parents were not happy. They proceeded to lecture him on how worried they were about him. He was always late, always exhausted, always moody, he was so secretive, he was shirking his chores (a point repeated by Jack) and now he was getting in trouble at school. Danny hoped that Jazz would somehow back him up, but to his surprise she just sat to the side saying nothing.

'_Of course she just sat there. Because this is the worst day of my existence!'_ Once his ears were ringing due to the constant lecturing, and Maddie and Jack had retired to their lab, Danny started to climb the stairs to his room. That was until he was stopped in the hall by Jazz. His sister went on to lecture Danny about how it was time he should reveal his secret to his parents. The siblings went on to argue back and forth, Jazz claimed that Danny was putting their parents through too much worry and stress. Danny exclaimed that there was no way he could tell his ghost hunting parents that he was part ghost! The argument carried on until the halfa could take it no longer and stormed into his room, slamming the door in Jazz's face.

**Life is a mystery**

**Everyone must stand alone**

**I hear you call my name**

**And if feels like home**

The young hybrid pulled the pillow tighter around his head as he dealt with his inner turmoil. _'I seriously don't understand this. Why does it feel like everything and everyone is against me? I try my hardest to do everything right. I don't purposely make my parents worry. And I don't purposely show up to school late. What? Does Lancer really think that I ENJOY having to spend detention with him? This really blows. Does loneliness have to come hand in hand with being a superhero?'_

"…Danny…"

Suddenly Danny felt a small spot of warmth build within his chest at the sound of his name, and his horrible mood lightened ever so slightly. He lifted the pillow off his head just enough for his piercing blue irises to connect with soft amethyst ones.

**When you call my name, it's like a little prayer**

**I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there**

**In the midnight hour, I can feel your power**

**Just like a prayer**

**You know I'll take you there**

"Sam?" Danny asked in disbelief as he sat up to face his best friend. "I thought you were sick? And what are you doing here so late?" A look at his digital clock told Danny that it was closing in around midnight, which was way too late for a friendly visit.

Sam sat down on the edge of Danny's bed and turned towards him. "I am sick. But Jazz gave me a call and said that you weren't doing so well. What's going on?"

She was right, she was sick. Danny could hear the congestion in her lungs when she spoke and by the looks of her red watery eyes, her allergies must have been killing her as well. (A/N: I have no idea if Sam has allergies, I just kinda threw that in there) Yet despite her obvious ill state, the sound of Sam's voice gave Danny a sense of comfort and the hybrid felt himself relax a little bit more.

**I hear your voice**

**It's like an angel sighing**

**I hear your voice**

**I have no choice**

**Feels like flying**

Any reservations Danny held about confiding in the young Goth were thrown out the window the instant his eyes connected with hers for a second time that night. "Ugh, Sam! I just feel like crap!" Danny threw himself forward so he was now lying on his right side with his head in Sam's lap facing away from her.

"Come on Danny. Tell me what's going on" Sam urged her friend to open up as she slowly began to massage his left arm.

The halfa gave out a little sigh when he felt his muscles relax significantly under Sam's touch. _'I feel lighter somehow. Even though it's just her hand, it makes me feel lighter. Kinda like flying.'_

"Danny?"

"I don't know Sam. Everything just feels so…heavy…I guess."

**I close my eyes**

**Oh God I think I'm falling**

**Out of the sky**

**I close my eyes**

**Heaven help me**

The girl then slowly began to run her fingers through Danny's thick black hair, gently massaging his scalp. "What do you mean heavy?" Sam heard him let out another soft sigh.

"I just mean that…it's starting to get hard, you know? Being both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. I guess it's just starting to weigh me down." He closed his eyes and relished the feel of her gentle fingers massaging his head. Once again, Danny felt his bad mood diminish even more.

It had been clear to him for a while now, that the feelings he held towards this ultra-recyclo vegetarian were anything but platonic. Danny was very aware of the fluttering feeling in his gut whenever her name was mentioned, the shortage of breath whenever she was near, the calming effect her voice held. Oh yes, Danny Fenton was very aware of his feelings for Sam Manson. Except now in this moment, as he lay with his head in her lap and her fingers in his hair, the ghost boy became aware of something else.

_'This isn't just another high school crush…_

_…I think I'm falling…_

_…in love…_

_…with Sam…'_

**Like a child**

**You whisper softly to me**

**You're in control, just like a child**

**Now I'm dancing**

Sam continued to run her finger through the boy's hair as she softly whispered to him. "Oh Danny. You knew that taking on life as Danny Phantom was going to be hard. I mean really, if being a superhero was easy, don't you think everyone would do it?"

Danny couldn't help but smirk at the cliché line she had just used against him. He kept his eyes closed and allowed her soft words of comfort to sink in. His heart skipped a few beats in pure happiness when he realized being with Sam completely took his bad mood away.

"But really Danny. Even though it's hard, I know you can do it. I mean there's hardly anything you can't do."

**It's like a dream**

**No end and no beginning**

**You're here with me**

**It's like a dream**

**Let the choir sing**

"What makes you think that?" he questioned as he sat up to face her again. He didn't know whether it was because he felt completely exhausted and Sam was looking pretty lethargic herself, but something about the whole scene felt as if it was in a haze.

_'Feels like I'm dreaming…'_

"I don't know, maybe because it's true. You're a hero and you know it."

'…_I'm dreaming of Sam…' _

"I may be a hero to some," Danny said "But I'm still a stupid teenage boy." Sam laughed and shook her head

'…_she is my dream come true…'_

**When you call my name, it's like a little prayer**

**I'm down on my knees, I'm gonna take you there**

**In the midnight hour, I can feel your power**

**Just like a prayer**

**You know I'll take you there**

Sam let out a sigh of her own and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was then that Danny noticed just how pale she looked. _'Well paler than usual, she is a Goth after all'_ He began to take in the full appearance of his best friend. She was not donned in her usual shirt, skirt, leggings and boots. Instead she wore a plain black pullover sweater with dark purple track pants and black sneakers. _'Wow. She must really feel like crap if she couldn't get herself to wear her beloved boots' _

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't we go through this already? I told you. Jazz called me when-"

"No. I mean what are you doing here at midnight when you are obviously sicker than a dog!"

Sam blushed and turned her head away, opting to look at Danny's blue walls rather than Danny's blue eyes. "I just thought you could use a friend is all…you know…to help you feel better"

"You're lying Sammy"

Her blushed darkened to a deeper shade of red at the sound of her private childhood nickname that was reserved only for Danny, and on rare occasions, Tucker. "So what if I am?"

Danny slid along the mattress so that the distance between them shrank considerably. "Really, Sam. Why did you come all the way over here when you should be resting at home?" Sam turned her gaze back to Danny as he leaned forward even further, putting their faces inches apart from one another and setting his right hand on her cheek.

"I just…"

**Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there**

"You…what…?"

**Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery**

"I wanted to…"

**Just like a dream, you are not what you seem**

"Sam…"

**Just like a prayer, no choice, your voice can take me there**

This was no fake-out make-out. This was a kiss. A real kiss. A really passionate kiss. Danny gently moved his lips over Sam's, taking mental note of just how soft they were. He kept one hand on her cheek and slipped his other arm around her waist, pulling their bodies closer. Sam's hands fell against his chest and gently gripped the front of his t-shirt. When the two finally parted, it was only out of lack of breath.

Sam rested her forehead against Danny's. "You do know that you'll probably be catching my cold now," she teased.

"Yeah, but see the thing is, I just got this really awesome girlfriend who I know, will take care of me."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Because she always has, and that's just one of the many reasons why…I love her…"

Sam pulled her head back and directed her warm amethyst eyes into his pristine blue ones. "You better be talking about me," she stated with a large grin.

"Who else?"

Danny had one final though as he once again leaned forward and caught Sam's lips with his own.

'_This is the best day of my entire existence.'_

**When you call my name, it's like a little prayer**

**I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there**

**In the midnight hour, I can feel your power**

**Just like a prayer**

**You know I'll take you there**

* * *

_Done! That was just something I had to get out when I was listening to that song the other day._

_Well I hoped you all liked it, and whether you did or didn't I would still love to hear from you._

_Thanks!_

_**-emily-is-strange-;**_


End file.
